Snow Fairy
by PokemonAndRWBY
Summary: Ruby enters the singing contest to profess her love for Weiss. Little does she know that her words hit Weiss deeper than intended. {WhiteRose oneshot} Rated K [Inspired by Amalee's cover of Snow Fairy]


Snow Fairy

" _You have until tonight. Someone will arrive at nine to pick you up. Have your bags ready."_ Weiss heard an annoying dead tone in her ear and scowled as she realized she'd been hung up on. With a sigh, the white haired girl pocketed her scroll and looked around the otherwise vacant dorm of Team RWBY. Her father was forcing her back h–no. Back to where she grew up. He was forcing her _away_ from home, from Beacon.

She strangely wasn't nervous, or sad, or anything of the sort. She just struggled with one decision: whether or not to tell Ruby how she felt before she left. Weiss shook her head and stood up. It was 8:30 and the first years were having a party in the cafeteria. What it was for, Weiss didn't know except that it included a singing contest. The prize was a hundred packages of cookies. She would've entered, just for Ruby, but she most definitely had to be gone by then.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby peeked her head inside the room. "Are you going to be at the party?"

"Um...yes Ruby. I was just about to go." Weiss replied.

"Oh great. You know, I'm going to sing in the contest…" Ruby said.

"Really? I didn't know you could sing?"

"Well I'm not perfect but I've been practicing. Promise you'll watch me?" Ruby spoke hopefully.

With those eyes Weiss couldn't bring herself to say no. "Of course Ruby. You'll do great, even if you don't win those cookies."

"Oh, those are just a bonus. I don't think I'll really win but I want to have fun." Ruby smiled. "A-anyway, shall we?" Weiss nodded and the two went off to the cafeteria, Weiss' bags forgotten.

Weiss had a great time, more fun than she ever had. Eventually, it had turned nine and Weiss needed to seek out to find the Atlassian Knights that had arrived to escort her. "Weiss Schnee. We are here to escort you back to Atlas."

"Y-Yes. Let me retrieve my bags. Please give me five minutes." The knights nodded and Weiss rushed back inside. ' _It's now or never.'_ She found Yang in the crowded cafeteria. "Yang, where's…" Weiss' voice trailed off as she noticed Ruby standing on a stage with a microphone. _'Her song. Right. I suppose I can wait…'_

Ruby gave her team a small loving smile that made Weiss' heart flutter. The redhead began immediately, the music starting as she did.

" **Fairy~ where are you going?**

 **We'll gather, the light along the wayyyyy….**

 **And make it shine upon a brand new dayyyy."**

Weiss froze. Ruby's voice...was beautiful. Angelic. It made her feel as if all her worries had left her, swept away by the intoxicated melody from the sweet girl.

" **Oh yeah**

 **Can you hear the voice that's calling you yeah?  
Oh yeah  
It's raw and hoarse from screaming after you,"  
**Weiss suddenly remembered things. The times she scolded Ruby, the times Ruby was always by her side despite that. **  
**" **Oh yeah,  
But it won't give up until you can answer it  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah,"**

Weiss couldn't shake the feeling that this special song was about her in some way.  
" **Though all this time has past I still remember,  
The sun and moon and how they shine together  
It feels so strange when you are not here with meee  
I need your smile just to keep me go-ing"**

Weiss smiled at that. Ruby always tried to make her smile.

" **In my heart; it's snowing  
I'm trying my best to smile  
Slowly, it's warming  
As fate is linking your heart with mine  
Fairy, where're you going  
We'll gather the light along the way  
And make it shine upon a brand new day"**

There was an instrument break but Weiss kept her gaze on Ruby. She could swear she saw the redhead glance at her.  
" **Oh yeah  
Breaking like the waves on the shore of the ocean  
All my feelings have been blown away  
The orange sunset fades to white and grey  
Oh yeah  
Cherishing that rainbow we saw together  
All the colours in my memory  
Are turning into snow with every day,"**

' _I wonder if the sunset is a metaphor…_ ' Her color certainly seemed to go away when Ruby wasn't near her.

" **It's strange, but when you smile I feel much stronger...  
But when you laugh, it lifts me so much higher!"**

The white haired girl froze once more. Did Ruby feel the same way? She always did like Weiss' laugh.

" **In my heart, it's snowing  
I'm trembling, but now you're here  
And tightly, you hold me  
It's warming me right down to my core  
So now fairy, I'm so lonely  
But surely, you're walking your way  
Oh-oh  
Just hang in there~"**

Weiss reflected the lyrics onto her. That certain verse seemed to be from Weiss' point of view. She was lonely and Ruby's hugs always made her feel better.

" **Why, why, why, why, why, why, why  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah"**

Ruby was now definitely staring at Weiss. Said girl blushed but couldn't seem to look away. A guitar strum and Ruby's next words felt like Weiss was speaking.  
" **I've forgotten how it goes  
Teach me how to laugh  
Because your smile  
Is like, a, ma-gic, spell."**

Weiss smiled and got one in return.  
" **You could change the world, I know  
'Cause you've surely changed mine.  
That's why,  
You are my fairy~"  
**Weiss clutched her hands together over her heart. Ruby had certainly changed Weiss' life but she never thought she changed Ruby's. Ruby's voice became softer,

" **In my heart; it's snowing  
I'm trying my best to smile  
Slowly, it's warming  
As fate is linking your life with mine—"**

Ruby began swaying and her voice slowly grew stronger.  
" **Fairy where're you going,  
We'll gather the light along the way-  
Shine on a brand new day!"  
**Ruby stretched her arm towards the crowd, towards Weiss. **  
**" **In my heart; it's snowing  
I'm trying my best to smile  
Because it was you  
Because, my fairy, it was you"**

Ruby brought her outstretched hand to her heart and closed her eyes.  
" **It's snowingggg  
Snow fairy~"**

Ruby then opened her eyes and they shone beautifully silver.

" **Here my hands are holding gently  
Carrying all the light you gave me."**

Ruby looked up at the crowd with unrelenting joy. Her last words hit Weiss hard.  
" **Snow fairy~  
Don't say goodbye."**

The music eventually ended with a loud strum. The students erupted in cheers, meanwhile Weiss stood frozen. She...she was the snow fairy Ruby sung about. The one who liked hugs and warmth, was lonely and needed light. She needed Ruby.

And she didn't want to say goodbye.

"So how'd I do?" Ruby asked her team. In her daze, Weiss hadn't noticed Ruby get off the stage and get to her team.

"You were awesome! I don't think I've ever seen you sing so good!" Yang praised.

"Yeah, it wasn't as unpleasant to my ears. I think I just might go deaf to hear you sing nicely." Blake added.

Ruby chuckled. "Strange compliment but okay. Weiss! What did you think?" Weiss stared at her, unable to compile words. "... Weiss?" Ruby seemed nervous at what her partner would say.

"You...what made you sing that song?"

"Oh, I...well I thought it was nice! It reminds me of…you…" Ruby replied.

"I—" Weiss began but was interrupted.

"Miss Schnee!" Some Atlassian Knights were approaching them.

"What are they doing here?" Yang questioned.

"Ruby! I need you to take me somewhere." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand frantically.

"Weiss?" Ruby looked at her.

"Please." Weiss looked in her eyes, ice blue to metallic silver. Ruby nodded and used her Petal Burst to exit the cafeteria.

Ruby took Weiss to the rooftop. It was slightly chilly so Ruby stayed much closer to Weiss. "Weiss? What's wrong?"

"...Ruby I... I love you." Weiss confessed. Ruby stood still before wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I love you too Weiss." She spoke. Weiss returned the embrace tightly, afraid the only person that understood her would leave and with that, her world.

"I-I don't want to go. I thought I could but I just can't. Not now. I... don't want to leave you. I'll be alone."

"You're not alone, Weiss. I'm here. I'll help you figure it out. We'll do it together." Ruby's kind words made Weiss tear up. The silver eyed girl always knew what to say. She clung to her like a lifeline, not wanting to let go.

"Dummy. How are you so kind to me?" Weiss' voice quivered.

"Like I said," Ruby turned her head to kiss Weiss' cheek then looked in her eyes, smiling. "I love you."


End file.
